


小连花

by Lwawa



Category: ALL连 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lwawa/pseuds/Lwawa
Kudos: 1





	小连花

【all连】大厂盛开的小连花  
涉及cp看tag  
［易踩雷慎入］  
小连基本是大厂最O（危险发言）  
结局就这样吧估计不写了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

（畜牲文学我来了）

李汶翰A——伏特加  
嘉羿A——烟草味  
管栎——松香味  
夏瀚宇——檀木味  
文邺辰——白玉兰  
————————————————

在禁闭的一号宿舍房门内，连淮伟被一号宿舍的三个人逼到床角，“呜呜小管你们能不能别那么凶。”管栎气极反笑，“你叫我们不要那么凶，你今天自己干了什么？”连淮伟听到后差点哭出声，妈的李深深那个混蛋好好的国王游戏为什么要让自己和夏瀚宇隔着一张纸巾亲嘴，还亲那么久。刚好经过的管栎和嘉羿听见那么大声地起哄就走过来过来看了看，看到后脸色都变了，连淮伟当时就不想回宿舍了，下午排练的时候和同组的林陌小声地说自己不想回宿舍了，谁知道大喇叭施展听到后超大声地说，“好啊那你别回去了，来我们宿舍住吧。我们小文可想你了。”正在休息的李汶翰听到这句话脸都青了。这两件事加起来，就造成了连淮伟现在的处境，大厂两大顶A在危险的散发着他们的信息素，李汶翰的信息素是伏特加味的，和嘉羿的浓烈的烟草味混合起来，让连淮伟整个人差点呛死。

他从第一天进来这个宿舍就闻到了两个大A藏也藏不住的信息素味道，他有点后怕地摸了摸自己后颈的抑制贴。当连淮伟顶着巨大的压力把自己东西收拾好准备出去到处转转实际上是喘口气的时候，小甜心管栎蹦蹦跳跳地跑进来，和他们打招呼说，“哈咯我叫管栎，大家多多关照哦。”具体性别没说，但是那么可爱的脸和身高让连淮伟天真的以为这是个性别平衡的宿舍。直到那天晚上，连淮伟发情期到了准备起床去拿抑制剂的时候，管栎突然起床走了过来...

嘉羿看着连淮伟飘忽的眼神，危险的眯了眯眼，用手抬起连淮伟的下巴，迫使他看着自己，“都这时候了，我们的小连还有心思想别的男人？”连淮伟被吓了一跳，“嘉羿...我没有我想的是以前...”还没说完唇就被吻住了，嘉羿后颈不断散发的烟草味让连淮伟身子越来越软，omega对于曾经标记过自己的alpha从来就没抵抗力，而且还是三个自己心心念念的alpha，连淮伟很快感觉到自己的后穴开始湿润。他不安地哼哼出声，立马察觉到连淮伟身体变化的李汶翰爬上了床坐在连淮伟的左侧，他拍拍连淮伟的臀示意他跪着和嘉羿亲吻，连淮伟乖乖的跪了起来。李汶翰脱掉连淮伟的训练裤就看到内裤上面已经湿到不行，“前和后都湿的一塌糊涂，我的宝贝小连你可真是我们的小骚货呢。”李汶翰边在连淮伟耳边说着边脱下他的内裤，粉粉嫩嫩的小淮伟跳了出来，暴露在空气里，凉凉的，但是身边三匹狼的目光盯着前端已经开始冒水的小肉棒又开始自己热乎起来，连淮伟想从后面伸出手来撸一下自己的肉棒，却被旁边的李汶翰扣住了手，“不许自己动手哦宝贝。”李汶翰的声音在后面响起，内裤已经被脱下来了，李汶翰冰冰凉凉的手指不像他的信息素那么炙热，在揉捏连淮伟发育良好的臀部，“知道吗小连，你上次在彩排的时候跳骑士精神我就很想这样捏捏看了，现在看来效果不错。”说完之后啪的一声打了一下连淮伟的屁股。“哼...”屁股被打了一下的连淮伟发出哼哼，嘉羿终于放开肆虐的嘴唇，连淮伟终于感受到新鲜空气的时候大口大口地吸着气，嘉羿拍拍连淮伟的脸，“啧，小连怎么调教你那么久亲嘴还不会换气。”连淮伟闻言哀怨地看了嘉羿一眼，一直没有碰到小连的管栎不开心了，没错，他也是个alpha，第一次闻到连淮伟牛奶味的信息素的时候他的松香味信息素一下子控制不住的弥漫了整个宿舍，第一个标记他的人是我，要不是第二次发情他刚好不在去采访了，怎么会轮到李汶翰和嘉羿这两个人！管栎坐在床边抱住喘气的连淮伟，把头埋在他的腺体附近，舌头不停的挑拨腺体，omega通常对第一个标记自己的人最为敏感，管栎的信息素是连淮伟一直很喜欢的味道，从小就喜欢的味道，连淮伟舒服地呻吟出声。这时，李汶翰看着动情的连淮伟，拿起一旁早就准备好的按摩棒，顺着润滑的肠液往里面用力一塞，瞬间被填满的连淮伟整个人僵了一下，还没等连淮伟反应过来，按摩棒已经被调到最大，上面的颗粒不断的刺激连淮伟的内壁，被拔出又塞进去。“舒服么？”李汶翰伸进他的训练服里摸连淮伟的红豆，“舒服啊哼...汶翰你慢一点...”“现在急不行了？那待会我们三个一起上的时候你怎么办啊。 ”嘉羿摸了摸连淮伟的下巴，把手指塞进了嘴巴里，不停的往里戳。连淮伟的衣服终于被脱掉了，白白嫩嫩的身子，但是有六块匀称的腹肌，管栎看着这身板，“我的小连，明天中午饭你必须全部吃完，知道吗。”说完揪了揪胸前硬的跟小石子一样的乳尖。“知套了...”嘴里的津液被嘉羿手指搅的翻滚，来不及吞咽只能顺着嘴角往下流，后穴的按摩棒越插越快，啪啪啪屁股被打了好几下，连淮伟的情欲被勾起来了，他不耐地呻吟出声，“小管给我好不好？”他哀求地看着面前的管栎，管栎不为所动地看着发情的连淮伟。“汶翰，帮帮我...汶翰能不能操我。”软软的带着情欲的声音小心翼翼地响起，李汶翰早就硬的不行，他拔出按摩棒，抚摸着连淮伟急得都要哭的脸，“叫什么？”“汶翰，汶翰哥哥，哥哥呜呜。”连淮伟奶音再次响起，终于忍不住的一插到底，连淮伟终于尝到alpha的肉棒的满足让他舒服地眯着眼睛。“那我呢？小没良心的？”嘉羿等了很久都没听见自己的名字，不禁吃味的咬了咬连淮伟被李汶翰反剪双手后挺起的胸膛。“嘉羿哈啊，别咬唔...”连淮伟的肉棒被嘉羿的大手握住，嘉羿清楚连淮伟的敏感点在龟头下面一点的地方，他用手指抠着那里，还用指腹揉着那处，连淮伟被折磨的要疯了，“呜呜嘉羿不要...汶翰哥哥不要顶那里，求求你...”李汶翰怎么会听他的话，九浅一深地用肉棒挠着身下人的点。也硬到不行的管栎把连淮伟的头摁低，“乖，舔舔他。”管栎的声音像有蛊惑人心的魅力让连淮伟张开嘴细细的舔舐起来，连淮伟被他们调教的很会舔，毕竟每晚都不是可以浑水摸鱼过去的。连淮伟先含住管栎的肉身，用舌苔轻轻摩擦嘴里的肉身，还勾起舌尖左右刮着露起的青筋。下身的刺激和后穴的撞击带来的快感一股一股地涌去小腹，但是他不敢吐出来，上次他吐出来的结果是被迫舔到嘴唇都出血了。他耐心的舔舐着，然后抬起头看了看管栎，管栎点了点头，他把肉棒吐出来之后，低头凑去散发着松香味的囊袋那里用嘴唇小心翼翼地吸吮着。“嗯...汶翰！啊...”被大力碾过的高潮点让连淮伟想射出来，结果小眼被嘉羿堵住了，“嘉羿，嘉羿，我的嘉羿你让我...”“不行哦，今晚还不能射呢我的小连哥哥。”嘉羿坏心眼地揉了揉马眼，亲了亲连淮伟的胸膛。“谁允许你擅自离开的？”管栎强大的压迫感让连淮伟一惊，连忙低头继续服务起来。几十个挺身之后李汶翰顶开连淮伟的生殖腔，被顶开的瞬间连淮伟惊的想挣扎，结果被管栎打了一巴掌瞬间乖乖的不敢动，只能呜呜的哭着，让李汶翰全射了进去。“呕——”柔软喉咙被管栎的昂扬顶着，“咽口水。”管栎的命令在头顶响起，连淮伟不敢反抗地艰难咽下一口口水，柔软的喉咙在自己的顶端蠕动着让管栎舒服地发出喟叹。他抓住连淮伟的头发，上下套弄着，被顶了好几次喉咙的连淮伟不适地想要挣脱，却被不知道什么时候去身后的嘉羿打了好几下臀部，他羞耻地发现自己的后穴又流水了，跟李汶翰的精液一起流了出来，嘉羿自然也看到了这淫荡的小穴一吸一张的吐着骚水，“你真骚啊连淮伟，你以后没了我们怎么办啊宝贝。”他把三根手指一起没入后穴，勾起手指在股间里施虐，“含住了我的小连。”管栎快要到了把连淮伟的头摁地更低，一股一股地带着松香味的精液射进连淮伟的嘴里，连淮伟乖乖地吞完后把嘴巴张开，管栎检查完满意地亲了亲连淮伟的嘴巴以示奖励。  
连淮伟以为今晚很快就过去了，结果后穴被嘉羿的肉棒插入后，整个人被往后抱了起来，前所未有的深入让连淮伟不适地想要逃脱。连淮伟看着李汶翰不知道在翻找什么，看到了，是两个夹子...“疼...汶翰。”连淮伟的乳尖被夹子掐住，动一动夹子上的铃铛还会响，“待会带着这个去全时给我们买瓶喝的。”嘉羿的声音在背后响起，连淮伟睁大眼睛下意识地想摇头，“嗯？”管栎的手撸上了连淮伟的肉棒，“给你选择了么。”连淮伟哭出了声，“好吧...呜呜你们总是欺负我。”没人回应他。嘉羿顶着连淮伟一上一下的，“哈啊...嘉羿哥哥慢一点。”每次嘉羿听到连淮伟喊哥哥就会迁就他的感受一点，这是连淮伟好不容易才摸到的规律。果然后穴的抽插缓了缓，但是还是很快，“不行了...啊小管让我射好不好。求求你了。”“求我。”“求求你了管栎栎，汶翰哥哥，嘉羿哥哥哈啊...小连不敢了，呜呜啊——”肉棒被迅速撸着的连淮伟很快达到了高潮，小眼终于没被堵住的连淮伟忍不住一下子射出了好多，一些溅到了管栎脸上，管栎毫不在意地拿拇指抹掉脸上的白浊，他低头吻了吻被操的七荤八素的连淮伟，“爽吗。”  
...  
当连淮伟出去买饮料的时候，连淮伟是崩溃的，他敏感的身体甚至被训练服碰到都会起鸡皮疙瘩，他好像听到自己胸前的铃铛在响，他扭头哀求地看向在宿舍气定神闲坐在床上看着他的三个人，发现毫无用处，他扁了扁嘴走了出门。  
夏瀚宇是在全时买肥牛饭纠结买不买饮料的时候看见脚步漂浮的连淮伟的，他看着连淮伟进来想打招呼结果后者一点也没理他，直冲冲地往饮料区走，连淮伟好像走的很辛苦，他伸出手打算拿管栎他们指定的三瓶饮料，结果手被抓住了。连淮伟像撞见猎人后惊慌的小鹿抖了一下身子，胸前的铃铛发出声响，耳尖的夏瀚宇听见了这细微的声响，“他们要你戴的？”夏瀚宇压低了声音，“唔...夏瀚宇你走开，我急着回宿舍...”连淮伟想挣脱夏瀚宇手的桎梏，发现挣不开，有点着急了，本来情欲就没散去的奶音还带着点哭腔，夏瀚宇小腹一紧，他松开了手，转身把肥牛饭直接放回冰柜里，抓住连淮伟就往全时外面冲，“等下，夏瀚宇夏瀚宇，我的饮料还没买。”连淮伟一边被带着跑一边喊着，突然被压到一个只有路灯的地方，周围没有人，也没有摄像头，连淮伟被勒令连羽绒服都不让穿，他们也不怕自己感冒，连淮伟委屈的想着。“想什么呢。”夏瀚宇的大手摸进连淮伟宽大的训练服里，侧头舔舐连淮伟可爱的耳垂，“嗯...夏果果你别闹我...他们知道会生气的...”夏瀚宇很喜欢连淮伟的蝴蝶骨，指尖在上面摸着手感极好的脊背，“不仗义啊...竟然不叫我一起玩。”夏瀚宇伸出舌头舔着连淮伟的耳蜗，“别...哈...好痒啊那里...夏瀚宇！”连淮伟努力让自己清醒一下想推开身上对自己胡作非为的男人，然而曾经被标记过的omega从来就没办法真正摆脱alpha的攻势，连淮伟身子越来越软，抵在冰冷的墙壁上的连淮伟觉得自己又开始热了起来，夏瀚宇很喜欢连淮伟的奶香味，他用鼻尖来回摩擦连淮伟的腺体，低声喊着心爱的人名字，“连淮伟。”气音让连淮伟心都酥了，“夏瀚宇呜呜你要做就...快点。”连淮伟不安地哼哼出声，夏瀚宇身下的昂扬已经被连淮伟白白嫩嫩的身子和不断散发的奶香味激地硬了很久，“连淮伟你总是记不住要叫我什么。”夏瀚宇左手从连淮伟的训练裤的皮筋带那里伸进去，冰冰凉凉的手指直接滑进了内裤里，抚摸着连淮伟柔软的臀肉，“夏果果！你...”连淮伟被又捏又摸刺激的差点没叫出声，“叫什么。”说完手指戳进了他朝思夜想的后穴里，不知道那三个人谁的精液还留在体内，湿濡又敏感的后穴一下子吸住了夏瀚宇的手指，“老公呜呜...”连淮伟被刺进手指的那一刻差点跳了起来，夏瀚宇真的太了解他的身体了，还有为什么那些个男人都喜欢强调自己叫他们什么，有那么重要吗不是都是操他而已呜呜。连淮伟委屈地红着眼眶看着夏瀚宇，夏瀚宇被连淮伟带泪的眼睛看着，不禁咽了咽口水，“连淮伟你再这样看我你会被我操死的。”夏瀚宇把手拔出来伸进连淮伟嘴里搅动，另一只手直接把连淮伟的裤子拽了下来，“宝贝你喜欢后入还是正面上你。”夏瀚宇附身用自己鼓起的帐篷蹭着连淮伟也鼓起来的前端，在连淮伟耳边轻轻地问，“唔...”连淮伟想发出声音结果嘴被夏瀚宇带着自己的腥味手指塞得满满当当的，他无奈只能瞪夏瀚宇，“好哦那我们就先正面再后入好不好。”夏瀚宇低笑，“抬起脚。”夏瀚宇蹲下身子抓住连淮伟纤细的脚踝，说道。连淮伟乖乖的抬起左脚，还没反应过来，内裤和训练裤就被扒的只剩一只脚，然后自己环着夏瀚宇的腰，连淮伟看着夏瀚宇单手把自己的昂扬掏出然后挺身进入了自己后穴，眼睁睁地看着夏瀚宇如何进入自己的模样让连淮伟不禁脑袋发麻，后穴的水一股一股往外吐着浇在夏瀚宇挤进去的龟头上。“哼...宝贝你真敏感，我的小连...”夏瀚宇被浇的舒服地眯起了眼，他低头擒住连淮伟喘息的唇，一用力整根没入了连淮伟的小穴里。夏瀚宇发了狠地抽插心上人的小穴，omega是天生的做爱工具，连淮伟的后穴很快分泌出肠液方便夏瀚宇的操弄，连淮伟在恍惚间好像听见了下身的水声。“小连，他们都是临时标记你吧？我永久标记你怎么样，你以后只属于我一个人的omega...”夏瀚宇示意连淮伟的手抱紧他自己的腿，用手安慰已经情动地泄出前列腺液的小小连，谁知道本来被自己操的要晕过去的连淮伟听见一下子挣扎起来，“不可以不可以...老夏呜呜我会死的...”连淮伟惊慌的看着夏瀚宇，夏瀚宇一下一下的顶在生殖腔门口，“给我生个孩子吧...”连淮伟惊的哭出声，“瀚宇哥哥不要，求求你求求你。”连淮伟的身体已经染上了夏瀚宇的檀木味，和之前那几种味混在一起，连淮伟觉得自己就是个破旧娃娃，他委屈又惊慌地哭出声。“哎不就开开玩笑嘛。慌什么，我的小连。”夏瀚宇最终还是忍住顶开生殖腔的欲望，他不想在这场情爱游戏里先坏了规矩还让他的小连受到伤害。他低头吻着连淮伟脸上的泪，“不哭了不哭了我的小傻子。”夏瀚宇轻声安慰道。  
“哟...我说怎么那么久呢，原来小骚货和别人偷情去了。”嘉羿的声音从不远处传来，连淮伟听见后紧张的后穴一缩，把夏瀚宇差点夹的交代在里面，夏瀚宇轻拍他的屁股，“你那么骚吗？多一个人操你你就迫不及待了？”连淮伟听到后闭着眼睛摇头，等他睁开眼的时候就看到嘉羿站在夏瀚宇后面，“嘉羿你听...哼...”连淮伟刚想说的话被夏瀚宇撞的支离破碎，“听什么，听你被人小穴被操出的水声还是听你的叫床声。”嘉羿捏住连淮伟的脸颊，“啧，被操哭了？”摸到泪痕，嘉羿皱了皱眉看向夏瀚宇，“被我吓哭的，我说射进去永远标记，这小傻子直接哭了。”夏瀚宇喘着粗气抽插着连淮伟的后穴，嘉羿听后心情大好，原来他的小宝贝也在乎他的嘛，他走向连淮伟的背后，向夏瀚宇抬头示意，夏瀚宇深吸了一口气，把昂扬拔了出来，在寂静的夜里三个人甚至听见了连淮伟的穴发出“啵”的一声，嘉羿和夏瀚宇忍不住笑了起来，“小连你真的好可爱呢，嗯？”嘉羿拍了拍自觉把脸凑过来的连淮伟的脸，“嘉羿哥哥别说了...哈啊...瀚宇你慢一点”现在的连淮伟就成了一个直角站在那里，股间被人不断的进出，腰被迫弯着，嘴被塞满了alpha的肉棒，他腿软的站不住要不是夏瀚宇一直扶住他的腰。宽大的训练服里的铃铛在晃着发出当啷当啷的声音，“小骚货你说要是别人听到你的声音会不会过来操你？”嘉羿把手插进连淮伟的顺毛里，挺身在连淮伟的嘴里抽插，问道。“啧，到时候我们的小骚货就沦为全厂的玩物了，那么骚。”夏瀚宇边说边把手指塞进已经满满当当的后穴里，过于充实的后穴让连淮伟不禁的想扭动身子摆脱这种感觉，结果不小心嘴里的牙齿磕到了嘉羿的下身，嘉羿疼得吸了一口凉气，他猛地把连淮伟的头扯住，“活腻了？”嘉羿啪地打了连淮伟脸一巴掌，“我错了嘉羿哥哥...呜呜都怪老夏呜呜。”“怪我？你明明自己小穴在喊着不够不够再多来点...”夏瀚宇挑眉揉着连淮伟的腰，发狠的撞了几十下，“哈啊...不要啊，好舒服嗯，嘉羿我好喜欢你呜呜。”连淮伟的下身被嘉羿揉着，他站直着身子，股间一直在被操弄的感觉让连淮伟前后都快要爽的晕过去，他忍不住叫了出声，夏瀚宇在身后吃味地啃着连淮伟的肩，“我呢？连淮伟？”“呜呜，我也爱你夏果果。”说完，连淮伟忍不住射了出来，夏瀚宇也忍不住的在连淮伟的股间释放自己...  
...  
正在不远处进行激烈性爱的那三个人怎么也想不到，在不远处的一个黑暗的地方有一个少年正在呼吸急促的看着这一场性事的全程直播。文邺辰觉得自己就是个变态，从全时买完饮料想回宿舍的路上，听到了咦咦啊啊的声音，他停下了脚步，好像是连淮伟的声音。他想上他很久了，从初评级舞台，他蒙着眼跳舞，他知道他是O，还是个奶香味的O 。在他嬉笑着叫自己“小文”后又和夏瀚宇打闹的时候，文邺辰只想把他禁锢在自己身边，折断他的腿，每天把他灌满精液。文邺辰握紧拳头忍耐着紧促的呼吸，看着连淮伟被操射之后嘉羿把他的肉棒埋进他色情的小穴里，连淮伟被操哭了，他抽抽涕涕地窝在嘉羿怀里，他们回去了。回去做些什么，文邺辰不想再想，他知道一号宿舍那三个和夏瀚宇这四个A占有欲强到不行，他想加入但是潜意识告诉他根本不可能。他看着远去的三人，抑制住自己的白玉兰味，咬了咬唇，走回了宿舍。  
他做了个梦，梦见他的小连，他的连淮伟被蒙着眼，手在背后拷着，戴着刻着项圈，嘴里塞着口塞球，眼睛红红的跪在床上看着他。文邺辰走近他，他激动地发出“呜呜”的声音，取下口塞球后的连淮伟因为嘴巴张开太久的原因口水来不及吞咽一直顺着嘴角流出，“小文...帮哥哥把身后的东西取出来...”连淮伟断断续续地奶音刺激着文邺辰从头到尾的细胞，他往连淮伟的股间一看，才看见一个小尾巴在不停地颤动，他定睛看了看，是小狗的尾巴，“啧，我的哥哥是小狗狗吗？”文邺辰抬起连淮伟的脸，看着他欲哭不哭的眼睛嘲弄道。“呜呜小文快帮帮我。”连淮伟用脸蹭了蹭文邺辰的手掌，表达示好。“如果我不呢？哥哥的小穴那么骚没东西塞住会很难受的呀。”“那用你的塞住行不行。”连淮伟小声地说，“用我的什么？”文邺辰假装听不清地问连淮伟，还把手伸向股间的尾巴轻轻地抽插着，“小文！”连淮伟有些恼了看着文邺辰，“叫哥哥。”连淮伟扁了扁嘴没再出声，文邺辰也不恼低低笑着，俯下身子吻住连淮伟的唇，果然跟想象中一样软软的，股间的手开始加快速度，他摸到开关了，用无名指把开关调到了最大，“唔啊...文邺辰！你你你...”连淮伟被刺激地大叫，“叫哥哥。”“哥哥呜呜...小连错了，你能不能...”“好。”文邺辰亲了亲连淮伟的小鼻子，把开关调小了但是还是没拔出来，“快拔出来呜呜。”“你忘了自己要说什么了我的小连。”“快拿你的大肉棒代替那根按摩棒唔，小文哥哥。”

文邺辰正准备把自己送进连淮伟体内的时候，他被选管吵醒了，他无奈的看着天花板，到底什么时候能拥有他的小连，不过这个机会他很快就等到了——一号宿舍那三个和夏瀚宇出道了，连淮伟卡十出局。  
文邺辰那晚坐在练习生席位看着连淮伟哭成泪人心都疼碎了，散场的时候他冲过去抱住连淮伟，看着夏瀚宇和那三个人被带走，心里的得意怎么也藏不住，小连，你终于要成为我的了。“小连别哭了，你值得更好的。”我字文邺辰还是憋住了，慢慢来，连淮伟总是自己的，文邺辰安慰自己。  
...  
“呃啊...”连淮伟没想到自己会在这里发情，他记得自己的发情期不是这个时候他才敢大胆地住在文邺辰家里。连淮伟躺在浴缸里，浴缸的水像无形的手抚摸着他的肉体，他脑袋昏昏沉沉的，鼻间的白玉兰味越来越浓，好痒后穴，像个蚯蚓一样在浴缸那里磨蹭自己的身体，浴缸底部太滑了，他无法得到满足。连淮伟陷入焦灼，以前在大厂里的发情期都是嘉羿他们帮他，虽然没有发情期也会上他，他从不担心要自己解决的问题，所以忘记了给自己买抑制剂。连淮伟要哭了，他不能叫文邺辰，小文和他说过他是bate，而且他不能玷污了小文，他余光瞟见文邺辰给他准备的浴巾，他咬咬牙撑起自己，走向毛巾架，离开温热的泡澡水让连淮伟打了个冷战，但是股间的痒意让连淮伟已经丧失了理智，他伸向那块表面粗糙的浴巾，卷成条状然后放进股间，双手一前一后的拉扯这浴巾，穴口受到刺激忍不住收缩，“哈啊...好舒服，快点找人来操坏我吧呜呜...”连淮伟仰头叹息，生理泪水不断顺着脸颊滑下。坐在监视器面前看了很久的文邺辰终于忍不住了，他觉得他的哥哥再这样下去可能要死了，他起身快步走向浴室，留下屏幕显示正开着视频共享的电脑。

“咔哒——”沉迷在情欲里的连淮伟没意识到危险逼近，他只觉得鼻间的白玉兰味浓的他越来越难受，他扭头想寻找源头，想把它摧毁，好让自己恢复理智，结果他看见了一脸情欲的文邺辰。

“小文？”连淮伟僵了身子，伸进后穴的手指停在里面，“你怎么在这里，你出去...”连淮伟清醒了一下就被白玉兰的味道熏的又开始难受起来，他压抑着自己扑到文邺辰身上的欲望，赶着文邺辰离开。文邺辰怎么会离开，他意味深长地看了一下摄像头的方向，开始慢条斯理地脱自己的衬衫，“哈啊，小文你快出去...别...别碰我。”连淮伟闻到了文邺辰身上的白玉兰位，他有一点反应过来，原来原来文邺辰是alpha。

连淮伟带着雾气的眼睛瞪着文邺辰，但是一点威慑力都没有，文邺辰咽了咽口水，抬起连淮伟的下巴吻了上去。果然软软的跟他人一样，文邺辰抚摸着连淮伟的臀肉，真的很结实呢，看来他的哥哥这几天也有好好的练舞，他记得连淮伟最敏感的是大腿内侧，之前有一次李汶翰和嘉羿在楼梯间故意摸连淮伟的大腿内侧撩拨他，然后连淮伟在嘉羿怀里哭着射了出来。文邺辰那时候在门外看着，多想摸他操他的人是自己，现在如愿以偿了。

文邺辰的手从股沟滑向大腿内侧，轻轻捏着根部的软肉，时不时摸一下连淮伟的囊袋，“哈啊...小文，你帮帮哥哥，快...”连淮伟被亲的喘不过气来软在文邺辰怀里，本来发情期就无比敏感的omega怎么抵得过如此强势的调情，他的理智很快就投降给了性欲，连淮伟的前端高高翘起但他自己没力气去撸动了，他怀着哭腔求着文邺辰帮他释放，“不行哦哥哥，今晚你只能被我操射，听到吗。”说完坏心眼地揉捏连淮伟穴口和前端之间隔着的软肉，“那那你快点操我吧求求你。”连淮伟要被这白玉兰的味道攻略地要上头了，这怎么那么好闻，连淮伟手足无措又楚楚可怜地看着文邺辰，浴室的热气让两个人的体温一直在升温。

文邺辰不急着操他，他吻了吻连淮伟已经被吸吮到红肿的唇，把连淮伟抱起放进浴缸里，转身去开了抽风机，雾气被抽走连淮伟的视觉一下子清晰起来，他看着文邺辰赤裸的上身和鼓起的下体，他感觉到自己就像蜘蛛网上的小蚊子，要被这只蜘蛛吞之入腹。浴缸里的水有点变凉了，保温的雾气也抽走了，我们的小可怜连淮伟打了个喷嚏表示他有点冷。刚准备走向浴室的文邺辰听到后转身开了一下浴霸，然后走向浴缸，伸手进浴缸水里，果不其然摸到了连淮伟的屁股，他轻轻拍了拍，连淮伟有点会意地挺起了身子，文邺辰打开了水闸让冷掉的浴缸水流走。

连淮伟眼睁睁地看着泡澡水从自己身边流走，现在自己像个光溜溜的泥鳅躺在浴缸里，意识有点回归的他有点脸红想遮住自己起身逃跑。刚一边欣赏连淮伟逐渐从水中露出肉体一边脱下裤子的文邺辰那里会给他这种机会，他一把摁住连淮伟的胸膛自己跨进浴缸，“哥哥你还想逃吗？”说完手指摸向已经湿得不行的穴口，“啧，都已经被自己玩的红肿了，你真骚啊我的哥哥。”文邺辰亲吻着连淮伟胸前的茱萸，文邺辰坏心眼地释放更多的信息素包裹着连淮伟，连淮伟敏感的身体再一次聚集空虚感到后穴，“求求你了我的小文，哥哥真的很痒呜呜。”“帮我舔舔，好不好我的小连哥哥。”文邺辰摸了一把连淮伟的前端，连淮伟顺从地点点头。

文邺辰站在浴缸里，连淮伟用嘴把文邺辰的内裤扯开，已经勃起并硬到不行的昂扬一下子打在连淮伟的脸上，连淮伟被打的有点懵，属于文邺辰专属味道的前列腺液被抹在脸上，无时无刻提醒着连淮伟，他现在面前的男人是文邺辰，而不是夏瀚宇他们。他抬头看向文邺辰，文邺辰平时人畜无害的笑脸现在换成了一副胜利者志在必得的微笑，“想什么呢，嗯？不要肉棒了？”文邺辰伸手摸着连淮伟的下巴，连淮伟低头轻轻舔舐着那根肉棒。

用舌面包裹着文邺辰的铃口，手指乖乖地揉弄囊袋，“含住它，乖。”文邺辰把手指插进连淮伟柔软的顺毛里，温暖的口腔裹着肉棒，果然和想象中一样舒服，“哈啊哥哥好会舔，看来夏瀚宇他们调教你调教的很不错。”文邺辰忍不住在连淮伟口中抽插，连淮伟一边配合着文邺辰的进出一边用舌头舔着柱身，“嗯...”文邺辰忍不住往连淮伟柔软的喉咙里插，“呕——”连淮伟被插到忍不住抽出在隔壁干呕，脸被掐的红红的，眼睛充满泪水委屈巴巴的看着文邺辰。“别啊哈...好舒服...”文邺辰以示安慰地抚弄连淮伟的前端，“舒服吗哥哥，刚刚你上面的小嘴把我舔的好舒服，你下面的小嘴也会那么舒服吗？”文邺辰蹲下来在连淮伟耳边耳语，说完还轻咬连淮伟小巧的耳垂。

连淮伟捧着文邺辰的脸，笨拙的伸出舌头舔舐他的唇，想刚出生的小牛犊舔舐母亲一样轻柔又虔诚，文邺辰本来想吊吊他，后来看到连淮伟湿漉漉的眼睛一直盯着他，心里的残忍被无情击溃，剩下都是爱意与不忍。“小连，回答我，你下面的小嘴会吃吗。”文邺辰把连淮伟抱起走出浴缸，连淮伟搂住他的脖子，把头埋进文邺辰的脖子里，一股白玉兰味就往连淮伟鼻子上钻，连淮伟本来就受不了这刺激现在还被alpha的信息素直接侵入了大脑，他失去了理智。

“唔小文，哥哥是骚货，哥哥的骚穴很会吸的，真的小管说它又暖又会吸，不信你试试好不好。”连淮伟被放在床上，看着文邺辰趴下身子，文邺辰听到奶奶的“你试试好不好”再也忍不住了，都叫我试了我还不试试吗？文邺辰身子一沉，磨蹭了两下就捅了进去。

体内充实的感觉让连淮伟舒服的媚叫出声，“哈啊小文好棒，小文好粗哼...”连淮伟被操的挺起了腰，“小文别别啊...”文邺辰感觉到连淮伟后穴一阵紧缩，发出轻笑，“原来在这里哎。”文邺辰九浅一深地操弄着那个敏感点，“小连哥哥，卧槽你操的舒不舒服，嗯？我舒服还是李汶翰他们舒服。”文邺辰很在意这个问题，他舔舐着连淮伟的腺体，就是不做临时标记让他舒缓。

“啊...呜呜小文舒服小文你快点帮帮哥哥好不好。”连淮伟的声音本来就很奶现在渗透着情欲的叫床声让文邺辰忍不住想把他操坏，“求求我，怎么样。”文邺辰把连淮伟的腿掰的更开，看着自己朝思暮想的人那淫荡的后穴饥饿地吞吐自己的硕大，粉粉嫩嫩的前端一直在冒水，“求求我的小文好不好，哥哥，哥哥哈啊...哥哥！”变了调的声音一直喊自己哥哥，文邺辰觉得他这辈子肯定栽在连淮伟身上了，彻彻底底地栽了，他叹了口气，正准备咬开脆弱的后颈腺体注入自己的临时标记。突然连淮伟的手机发来了一个视频邀请。

文邺辰被打断后，起了身子看了一下来电显示——夏瀚宇。他挑眉点了接通，结果看不见人，只看见墙壁，“怎么，这么快就忍不住了？你们还得忍一年半呢。”文邺辰出声，“你快点给我看连淮伟。”夏瀚宇的声音响起，“凭什么，我都让你们看视频直播了。”文邺辰看向在床上哼哼唧唧欲求不满的连淮伟，只见他把空虚的后穴往枕头上磨，自己把自己玩的浑身泛红，然后可怜巴巴地看着文邺辰。“小文，当初我们谈的条件可不是这样的。”李汶翰不悦的声音响起，“啧，你们这群变态。反正你们也操不到他娇嫩的肉体，放心吧，一年半后你们肯定会满意我的调教的。”“你快点！”嘉羿的吼声。

“嘉羿？嘉羿你在哪？”连淮伟好像恍惚间听到了嘉羿的声音，他呆呆地看着文邺辰，明明房间只有小文啊，那嘉羿呢？如果嘉羿在，李汶翰和管栎是不是也在，“小文，小文，嘉羿在哪。”连淮伟问着文邺辰，“在这呢，他们一直在看着你和我做爱知道吗，他们看着你在别人身下浪叫很兴奋你懂吗。”文邺辰把连淮伟翻了个身让他背部朝向自己，“撅起屁股。”夏瀚宇的声音，连淮伟听到后几乎处于本能做了这个动作，众人发出轻笑，连淮伟羞耻地咬着唇刚想放下腰部就被手指狠狠地插进了后穴，“哈啊小文！太多了真的，四个手指好多，呜呜。”“小连放心吧你的小骚穴可是潜力无限的，记不记得上次惩罚你的时候双龙入洞都没把你玩坏，你可是我们的宝贝小骚货呢。”李汶翰轻笑。

“憨憨...”连淮伟叫着李汶翰的名字，让屏幕那端的三个男人瞪着李汶翰，李汶翰抚弄自己前端的动作停了下来并且无辜地耸着肩，他的小连就是那么爱他没办法。“啊哼...小文小文。”文邺辰把手指拔出来，肉棒一下子捅了进去，湿湿滑滑的感觉让文邺辰舒服的眯了眯眼睛。“让我们看看小连这个小骚货的脸。”管栎说，文邺辰听后把手机放在连淮伟脸前，“你自己扶稳了。”说完摁着连淮伟的腰窝子一顿往里操。

连淮伟充满情欲的眼睛泛着泪花盯着屏幕，发现没看见他们四个人，“小文他们在哪我怎么看不见呜呜。”“他们不要你了，不想让你看见，你以后就跟着我了。”文邺辰吃味地屈起手指往连淮伟的前端弹了弹，连淮伟本来就想射的欲望被疼痛刺激了一下，他忍不住放下手机想去撸自己的前端让自己射出来，刚放下手机的一瞬间，李汶翰的声音就响起，“不许放下来，另一只手去撸自己。”“呜呜憨憨...”连淮伟欲哭无泪地只能顺从，左手扶着手机让摄像头对着自己，右手颤颤巍巍地去撸着自己，“哈啊，好刺激，小文把我操坏吧求求你了呜呜...哈啊小管我好想你呜呜...还有夏瀚宇嘉羿呜呜...”

连淮伟前后快感一阵一阵地往他后脊骨传来，酥酥麻麻的快感让连淮伟起了个颤栗，“啊哼，好舒服，救命呜呜。唔啊啊...唔...”文邺辰把手指伸入连淮伟的嘴里抽插，来不及吞咽的口水顺着下巴留下，“哈啊...”连淮伟的腰部跟着文邺辰抽插的频率前后耸动，文邺辰附身让自己的胸膛和连淮伟的背部贴的毫无隙缝，这个动作让文邺辰的粗大更深入连淮伟的穴内，连淮伟哼哼唧唧的叫着，乳头因为后穴的抽插与粗糙的床单磨蹭产生快感，撸着自己的手被文邺辰抓住一起撸动，文邺辰的速度可快多了，“啊哼不行了啊...小文...小文快把我操烂了...小文好棒啊哈...”连淮伟忍不住射了出来，整个床单都是湿的，奶油味在房间弥漫。

不远处一直开着的摄像头精准的捕捉到连淮伟前端被操射的香艳场面，嘉羿吹了声口哨，“小文你可以啊，继续操他，今晚把他操到射不出来再收手。”“嘉羿哥哥要我死吗呜呜...”连淮伟忍不住出声埋怨，“着，你之前和大厂明星队跳的一百万福利不是很爽吗，现在我们就让你继续爽。”管栎记恨着邱博翰在里面能摸连淮伟脖子的那个part很久了，现在夜折磨不了他，只能叫文邺辰今晚特地勾引他发情。

文邺辰也没干什么，只是把自己的精液射在了自己的衣服上，然后扔进厕所的脏衣篓里。管栎说这样就可以让他的哥哥成为他的身下奴了，果不其然啊。文邺辰一边咬着连淮伟的腺体一边想着。  
...


End file.
